


What Was I Thinking?

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-17
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron thinks about his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was I Thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** A stupid little ficlet. Written using the prompt "___ was snoring at his side long before he himself closed his eyes."  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Hermione was snoring at my side long before I myself close my eyes. My mind is racing. It’s been about seven years since the final battle against Voldemort and we recently brought a child into this world. Little Rosie. As cute as her mother, but she’s already showing the telltale signs of being Weasley. Faint freckles sprinkle her cheek and her hair is beginning to take on a red shade. 

I can’t believe that only seven years ago we were fighting the most dangerous wizard the world has ever seen. And what still amazes me about the whole this is that we won. How could three 17 year olds have defeated Voldemort? With a lot of help, I say. And boy did we have that help.

Now, I have a child to take care of. It’s been such a short time since the battle and things are already back to normal. What was I thinking when I said a child would be a good idea? I’m not ready for that. I’m not grown up enough for that yet. Hermione should know that, but she was so excited about the idea. I couldn’t say no to her, never could.

“What was I thinking?”

“You’ll be a great father, now get some sleep before Rosie wakes up again,” my beautiful wife grumbles before rolling over and slipping back into sleep.

I smile and place a gentle kiss to her cheek. She’s right, and I know it.


End file.
